


Closing Time

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Awkwardness, M/M, pinkie prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU of the day: librarian Hermann and Newt who falls asleep in the library while doing research and has to be chased out during closing time." - pinkieblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

Newton had been working ridiculously hard lately. Then again, what else was new. Waves of visitors rolled past him at all through the day, school groups, worn-looking university students, senior citizens. And he had been sitting there from the hour they opened but now he was slumped over the study table in front of him, surrounded by a little wall of books, snoring softly. Hermann, the head librarian, peered over at the man, an expression of distaste on his face. He looked at his watch. Five minutes to closing. Contact with other human beings was his least favorite part of the job. He loved the books, loved the files, loved the stacks, loved the organization, but he hated dealing with people. The people who always put everything out of order, brought in food, put books back on the shelves in the wrong place instead on the rolling cart, spilled things on the carpet, asked stupid questions. The neopunk-styled man had already been sitting there before he arrived at noon and over the course of the day he watched him bring book after book to his chosen spot. All on biology. Every time the man thumbed through a book he flinched, hoping to God he wouldn’t tear or soil any of the pages. Hermann felt compelled to watch for a reason unknown to himself. Perhaps it was the enthusiasm, his obvious passion for knowledge…or the way he kept running his fingers through his dark hair. But now it was getting late and he wanted to leave. The man had distracted him from his work and he was frustrated not having accomplished everything he had planned to that day. Hermann cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, sir," Hermann said, trying to sound authoritative and almost being successful. He rolled his eyes when he got a snore in return. He approached the man and saw a tiny puddle of drool on the desk underneath the corner of his lip. Hermann made a face and crinkled his nose. He inched closer like the man was a rotting tuna sandwich in his fridge. 

"Excuse me," Hermann repeated, hesitantly tapping gently on his shoulder. The man stopped snoring but didn’t wake up. 

"Time to leave now, sir, we’re closing in a few minutes," he persisted, resting his hand on his shoulder, inadvertently feeling the soft leather beneath his fingers. The man woke with a start and Hermann jumped back. 

"I’m afraid we’re closing now," Hermann said sternly.

"Oh, sorry," the man said, getting up stiffly, realizing he had drooled on the table and wiped it with his sleeve. "Shit, sorry." He started piling up the books but Hermann stopped him. 

"Please leave them to me," Hermann said.

"No, no, it’s totally fine, let me help."

"I insist you let me return them to the shelf."

"Afraid I’ll put them back in the wrong place?" he grinned. Hermann’s eyes swept over the man’s face quickly. He hadn’t shaved in at least a week and his green eyes were tired but full of life. 

"That’s ok, you don’t have to answer that. Newt Geiszler," he said, shaking Hermann’s hand before he had a chance to react, "I’m in here a lot so you should probably know who I am." He walked to the biology stacks with a huge pile in his arms and Hermann hobbled after him.

"We don’t encourage patrons to re-shelf books, Mr. Geiszler."

"It’s Dr. but just call me Newt," he said reading the spines and placing them back where they belonged. 

"I insist you let me re-shelf these books," Hermann grumbled but Newt totally ignored him, heading back to the table and bringing back more books. When he returned, Hermann took the one in Newt’s hand and Newt wrestled it back. 

"Honestly, it’s fine."

"You’re going to damage the book."

"Ok, ok!" Newton let go. "You check me out?"

"What?"

"My books."

"Oh," Hermann said, starting to blush, "This way." Newt dropped three books on the front desk and Hermann took his library card.

_Newton Geiszler_

"So," Newton said. He picked up the name card on the desk, "Hermann...You work here every day?"

"Nearly." Hermann eyed him suspiciously.

"You know what, I’ll go put the rest of those books back."

"Out, out!" Newt laughed, picking up his books as Hermann charging out from behind the desk. He guided Newton to the front entrance of the library, practically pushing him out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Hermann!" 

"It’s Doct–" But Newton had already closed the door and waved goodbye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/98925762313/au-of-the-day-librarian-hermann-and-newt-who-falls) 


End file.
